Chicken Tikka and Muggle Rappers
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the noise which had started up again after I made a rude hand gesture at the muggle music player. "It knew who was boss," I muttered under my breath. WARNING: sense of humour/high tolerance needed, written ages ago


**Summary: **He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the music which had started up again after I made a rude hand gesture at the muggle music player. "It knew who was boss," i muttered under my breath.  
>Rose W &amp; Scorpius M<br>haven't a clue what to rate it...  
><strong>it was late when I wrote this, im not too sure if im particularly proud of it but hey hoe, thanks for reading <strong>  
><strong>Chicken Tikka and Muggle Rappers<strong>

"Well done Hoggy-warts students," I waved my hands around majestically and staggered forward a few paces along the table. I was smiling broadly until something caught my eye. I pointed with a bottle in hand towards the window, "Hey Mister Gnome-y." The bottle hit the cabinet as it appeared I had underestimated the distance between the two "bollocks" I muttered under my breath.

It was then I realised everyone had stopped talking, everyone had stopped dancing, singing, drinking and they were all looking at me. It was very disconcerting. Were they expecting something? I wasn't too sure..

I saw a boy with black hair who looked vaguely like my cousin Al, he was looking up at my wavering form with a look of amusement on his face, this was mirrored in his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, the essence of my being, the flower to my Rose, the ninja to my assassin, and the chicken tikka to my bagel and lettuce...and salad cream...or salsa sauce depending on my mood.

I hopped off the table next to them, "I like salsa," I said shaking my hips and indicated for Scorp and Al to lean in and whispered, "why is everyone staring?"

"Not drunk I hope Rosie?" I heard James call from the opposite end of the room.

"Not at all Jamesy," I smiled then I bowed and waved my hands in the air again, "commencio the musico accio wand."

People were still staring.  
>"Stop it, you're all just two funny watermelon," I screamed.<p>

They looked perplexed.  
>Hmm.. Per-plexed..plex...perplex<p>

"Perplexed is a funny word, don't you think so?"

Scorp grinned at me, "wanna dance?"

"Don't be silly Scorpp-ee darling," I slurred placing the palm off my hand on his shoulder, "I am not a ninja, your orange tree will grow perfectly fine in the orchard behind your house."

Confusion flitted across his face and before I knew it he was grinning again, blimey its all go with this boy.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the music which had started up again after I made a rude hand gesture at the muggle music player. "It knew who was boss," I muttered under my breath shaking my head and following the arm that I was sure was cutting off the blood supply in my fingers as his vice like grip was so tight.

Suddenly he turned round and grabbed my other hand placing it on his shoulder as moved his free hand to my waist pulling me closer. I looked up into his grey eyes that looked ever darker in the dimmed room.

Did I mention before that I had the attention span of a hippogriff on acid? No? Well I do. And beautiful as they are, looking into his eyes soon got boring, I mean how could it not? Yes I was slightly tidily at the time but eyes tend to freak me out. He is just lucky I haven't already screamed or had some sort of seizure. I decide to tell him this. Well I didn't but by this point I had no control of my mouth or its actions whatsoever but hey, what can you do?

"Eyes freak me out, but your hair is there and on your head so I'm not as scared." I nodded feeling satisfied with my explanation and leant forward and put my head on his shoulder, we were slow dancing to a rap song, the type of wrap...mmmm tikka -licks lips- holy shit did I just lick my lips?

"Holy shit did I just lick my lips?"

Okay that was freaky, I looked around me, moving my head so fast it whipped Scorp in the face a few times but I swear I heard myself echo..  
>I looked to Scorp for answers,<p>

"No Rosie," he said wearily, "but you did just lick my nose."

"Oh.."

I placed my head back on his shoulder,  
>"Night Scorpius,"<p>

"Ni- ...wait Rosie n-"

But I had a feeling that it was too late, I was already in my own dream world when he felt my legs buckle beneath my body, when he felt my weight I was putting on him increase to the weight of a baby Hagrid and when he heard my soft snores and murmurs of chocolate bunnies as my eyes clamped shut.

And as he struggled with my sound asleep form, our friends and fellow graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry danced to the hip hop beat around us.


End file.
